The Supernatural
by Tegan-Brown01
Summary: DeanOFC: Dean Winchester. I feel his emotions. See his thoughts. See his dreams.I saw his mother die. I have seen John sell his soul for his. I have witnessed Dean sell his soul for Sam. Does Dean exist? Am I really just dreaming?
1. Journal

Prologue

22.12.2007

Journal,

I have seen things, but not done anything. My life is normal. So normal, that my life means nothing. I'm stuck in this dead end, meaningless, job. With no hope of spontaneity, just the dull shades of black and white. I want colour. I want excitement. I want to be a passionate person with dreams and hopes and ambition. I see all the love and beauty around me, but I only see sadness in my reflection. I'm trapped in this obsession to be different. I cannot find my way out. I'm trapped in this never ending circle of structure and familiarity. I need someone to help me. Help me change. Help me to become different. To influence my life so much that I feel like I am complete. I have seen things; realities that I could have prevented from happening. I feel emotions that I have never felt before. I see thoughts inside of my mind, that are not my own. I'm confused to what this all means. I am different. But my life is not.

Dean Winchester. I feel his emotions. See his thoughts. See his dreams. I saw his mother die. I have seen John sell his soul for his. I have witnessed Dean sell his soul for Sam. Those last two events have not taken place, at least I do not think. I feel connected to Dean's soul. I know most aspects to his life. Yet he knows none of mine. Is it wrong to want someone so much in your life, when you both have not come face to face? I feel like an intruder. Can I be classified as a stalker when I cannot help it? I can't stop these 'visions', feelings and emotions from entering my mind. How can you feel such emotions for someone when you have not even seen their face? I know most aspects of his life, except his appearance. Is he tall? What is his eye colour? I want to see him, in person; to feel his skin, and to look into his eyes. Will that ever happen?

I know it seems like I am saddened by my life. Truly I am not. I only wish for more. More substance, more meaning. I believe that Dean Winchester is my answer to my queries. The things I see I do not believe. Demons, spirits, they can't be true; people selling their souls for others. It cannot be. Can it? I don't even know if these people are real. Does Dean exist? Am I really just dreaming? All of these questions I want answered. But I'm too afraid to ask. Too afraid to realise that what I am dreaming about could be real. So for now I will shut it out. Pass off any dream, any emotion, and any thoughts that are not mine and live my life. My normal life. My dull black and white life.

Always and forever,

Audrey Hayworth

xoxo

A/N: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters or events that take place. I do however own anything that you do not recognise. Comment and tell me what you think! Thanks. Xoxo.


	2. A Friend in Need

A Friend in Need…

22.12.2007

"Are you writing in that god damn journal again? I told you leave that shit at home! Table five has been waiting an hour for their food. Focus Audrey or I'll fire you!" Audrey rolls her eyes at her new boss and mutters under her breath 'sir! Yes sir!' She delivers table five their food and ignores their lustful stares.

"Will that be all tonight?" Audrey says politely to the two males as they eye her up and down.

"Not quite. How about you ditch work and come home with me?" One of the males says cockily to her. Audrey scoffs and shakes her head.

"I'd rather kill myself than spend a night with you, asshole." Audrey says as she storms away from table five. _I can't believe those jerks! They are in here every Friday night. They always try and hit on me. Is it so hard to find a decent man in New York City, for god's sake!_"Tammy I'm so over this. I'm over being stared at like a piece of meat. Aren't you sick of New York City? It's filled with pigs who don't give a damn about women so long as they get a fuck every couple of nights. Why the hell did we move here?" Audrey says venting to her best friend of ten years. They had recently moved from their home town of Lawrence, Kansas to live the all American dream. They believed that they could find it in New York City. They were so wrong.

"Honey, what I wouldn't give to be able to get out of this hell hold. But where are we gonna go. Honestly Audrey! Suck it up girl and get back to work. We have rent due in next week. Sure I'm sick of the assholes in this city but their aint anything we can do sweetie. It's either this or Kansas, and some how I don't think that you wanna go back there." Tammy says frustrated to her. This isn't a new conversation. Audrey always complains about living here, and how they really aren't living the high life. But she never does anything about it. She's too scared to change herself, again.

"No need to get bitchy at me Tam, I was just venting. God! I'll get back to work." Audrey says angrily and storms off to finish taking orders. _She's my best friend. But she will never understand what has really happened. She won't ever know the secrets that I hold. I could have saved them. But I didn't__, I wish I __k__new where he was, what he looked like. Maybe someday. _"Hello, and welcome to The Corner, are you ready to place your order?" Audrey says to two new male customers. _Hmm…they're not __too__ bad on the eyes._

"Hey, I'll have the cheeseburger meal with a large coffee thanks." One of the males says to Audrey. The man next to him grunts and says "I'll have the same, sweetheart." Audrey glares at the second man.

"My name is Audrey, not _sweetheart_ And I would appreciate it if you called me by it." Audrey says to the blonde haired man, while she writes down their orders.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're extremely sexy when you're angry" The man says with a smirk on his face, obviously trying to flirt with her.

"Oh my god! Not again. I deal with assholes like you on a daily basis and I'm sick of it. I am not some piece of meat that you can stare at all day. I'm a person a _real_ person. Is it so hard to come to work and not be hit on by every male that enters the building." Audrey says her voice getting louder. "Maybe you should go find somewhere else to eat because it's clear that you are not wanted here! Get lost loser!" Audrey shouts. The two males look at each other shock written on their faces.

"Audrey!" Her boss shouts at her, realising what she is saying to paying customers. "Audrey this is a restaurant. Be professional or leave!"

"Shut up Ben! Nobody fucking cares! It's a run down diner. Not a five star restaurant. Chill out and get off my back." Audrey says as she focuses her anger out on her boss. "You don't understand. You have been giving me shit since the moment you walked in here and took over the business Ben. Is it so hard to get respect around here? I know I have done bad things. But I don't deserve this. I never deserved this. I can't focus; I don't know what's going on in my life. Why does my head hurt so much?" Audrey says the last part quietly as her vision slowly becomes blurry. The last thing she sees is the concerned face of the blonde haired man. She mutters to him _"Dean"_ before her head hits the ground hard and surrenders to unconsciousness.

"Audrey, open your eyes sweetheart." Audrey groans as her eyes slowly open. She is faced with the man from the diner.

"I thought I told you no sweetheart." She says to him drowsily. He helps her off of the floor and into one of the diner chairs. "What happened?" Audrey lifts a hand to her forehead, trying to relive the pounding headache.

"You tell me darlin'."

"I don't remember. All I can remember is feeling angry. I felt consumed and then it goes black I can't…" Audrey says frustrated.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. Look how about I drive you home." She glares at him. "I promise no funny business. My brother will be there. I'd never try anything with him around" The man says a smile coming to his face. Audrey couldn't help but smile back. _He has such a gorgeous smile. Oh! Look at those green eyes. God! I could get lost in them. _"Audrey. Are you their sweetheart?" He says trying to get her attention. Smile still on his face, clearly knowing what she is thinking.

"Alright. But could you at least tell me your name. I mean I don't usually get into cars with strangers." She says to him, flirting slightly.

"Well…I thought you already knew that. The names Dean and this is my brother Sammy" Dean says to her. Audrey gets a shocked look on her face.

"D.D.Dean" She whispers. "Um…Actually I think I'll be okay getting home. Don't worry about it." She says quickly before fleeing out the front door of the diner. She mutters to herself walking home. _'It's Dean and Sam. Oh my fucking god! They're real. Does that mean everything else is as __well?__Why am I looking at this as a bad thing? Maybe this is a blessing. Maybe they can help."_

"Or maybe I'm going insane." Audrey sighs.


End file.
